


Sacrifices

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: The Haves and the Have Nots (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Justin/Jeffery, Candace POV, Candace sells Jeffery, College Roommates, Gaslighting, M/M, off screen rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: Candace has to make the grade...at any cost.





	Sacrifices

Candace paces the floor of her apartment. Back and forth and back and forth. She sighs, knows it’s a huge gamble but she’s got to try. She has to. She pushes the bangs of her latest wig out of her eyes, then she clasps her hands and put the tips to her lip, brainstorming.

It’s one thing to put her own ass on the line and another….No, she’s never really cared about others, just as long as she gets what she wants. This time she doesn’t really care all that much but she does a little bit, because this is Jeffery.

Jeffery, her college roommate.

Her shy, sweet, naïve and almost innocent roommate.

That Jeffery.

She knows she’s going to do it, her scholarship hangs in the balance. It’s just, it’s never sit on her conscience like this before, what she’s about to do and she wants it to stop.

She’s going to do it.

Jeffery is a Harrington and this can blow up in her face like dynamite if his parents find out. She’s heard about them, one of the best defense lawyers this side of America and a well known judge. She doesn’t want to be caught in their cross hairs.

But it’s them or her and she’s always chosen herself, and nothing’s going to change. She sits on the couch and plasters on a smile when the lock starts rattling in the door before being pushed open, revealing a smiling Jeffery.

“Candace, hey…!”He greets as he walks in the door, wearing blue jeans and a soft sweater.

“Jeffery, Hi,” She answers before standing.

He looks around the apartment quizzically before looking back at her, pocketing his keys and taking off his shoes.

“What are you doing here by yourself, I thought you had a date?”

She nods before pushing her hands in her pockets and shrugging. “I did but it didn’t work out.”

“Really, why? What happened?” he asks, all concern, walking up to her like he would protect her from the world.

“I…I couldn’t focus on that after being called to Professor Lewis’ office.”

The thought of that asshole professor was making her blood boil.

Jeffery takes her by the hand and leads her to sit. “Why, what happened, Candace?”

He’s holding on to her like he can protect her and she likes him as a friend, she really does but this is her future and he will be the one needing protecting from her, he just doesn’t know it yet. She pulls her hand back and bites her bottom lip, playing up the victim for all she’s worth.

“Jeffery, he’s going to fail me for Science….”

“What?!”Jeffery asks in outrage and she wants to get him there, get him angry on her behalf.

“What…what happened?”

“Well…I was going through that issue with my mother, my brother and the Malones and I just lost it, I almost gave up and now that things are normal again and I’ve got my head in the game, I…I realize I’ve made some mistakes…”

Jeffery rubs his hands over his face before blowing out a breath and Candace watches him, liking how things are going so far.

“Well, did you talk to him, what did he say?” Jeffery asks after a moment.

Candace shrugs. “He said he couldn’t help me and the grades was already submitted…”

“No, no…there must be something he can do. What about a resit?”

“It’s too late for that, the submissions deadline has already passed and I don’t have the resit fee.”

Jeffery looks like he’s trying to think of a way to help her and Candace starts pacing once again. She bites on her right thumbnail before watching Jeffery from the corner of her eyes.

“What’s the resit fee?” Jeffery asks suddenly and she answers without thinking about it.

“$15,000 dollars.”

“Woah…!”Jeffery balks at the amount. “$15,000?”

“Yeah…”She nods in agreement. “But…there was something…”

Jeffery’s looking at her expectantly. “Well, what is it?”

She walks over to the kitchen to get some water to drink, a little nervous energy radiating off her. Jeffery follows her, wanting her to finish that sentence.

“Candace…”he calls out and she takes a sip from the glass before leaving it on the counter and turning to face her friend… for now, at least.

“I offered to sleep with him for my grade…”

Jeffery’s eyes widens and his jaw drops.

“Tell me you’re joking,” he says after a few seconds.

“No, not joking,” she says, shaking her head in the negative.

“You offered….?”

“To sleep with him,” she adds, no remorse in her tone. Same story, different tune.

“W-why?” Jeffery asks nervously. He’s so sheltered it makes her sick sometimes.

“Why do you think?” she asks bitterly. “He doesn’t want me though, Jeffery, he’s gay.”

Jeffery looks confused for a moment until he looks at her. “He’s gay, so he doesn’t want you, that’s a good thing, right?”

Candace rolls her eyes.

“No Jeffery, he doesn’t want me. In fact, he wants you.”

“Me?!”Jeffery squawks, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

“Yes, you. He won’t fail me if you sleep with him.”

Jeffery looks dumbstruck, but he’s easy prey. Candace will make sure she gets what she wants.

“Candace, no…”

“Jeffery…”She warns, stalking up to him when he turns his back on her.

“Candace…”

She turns him around by the arm before looking at him coldly. “This is my future we’re talking about, Jeffery. I NEED to maintain my GPA or I’m fucked.”

“Candace, I can’t…I just…”

“My mother hates me Jeffery. I don’t have a father and I don’t have any money! I have to take care of my family and if I don’t make we’re all screwed. ” She shouts, but then she decides to change tactics, moving from the bitter young woman to the pleading friend.

“Please Jeffery, I can’t watch all my hard work go down the drain like this. Please…”

“But…Professor Lewis is creepy, Candace…”Jeffery trails off in a small voice.

“He’s a creep!” he says louder, terrified.

“Slow down, Jeffery, slow down. Creep, creepy how?” She wants to know, this might be info she can use.

“He… I see him a lot, Candace, it’s almost like he’s stalking me,”Jeffery admits in a miserable voice before hugging his arms around his chest.

“Where do you see him? What does he do?”

“He, he’s always looking, staring at me and it’s intense. Sometimes I see him in the gym, or he’s right there in the bathroom when I come out. Once, once in the beginning he gave me something to drink and I almost passed out! And when I realized he was too close, almost on top of me and I panicked…”

“Wait…”Candace butts in, “You’re first time?”

“What?!”Jeffery asks, clearly not catching up.

“Welcome,” she smirks, mentally welcoming Jeffery to the getting date raped club.

“Excuse me?”

“It happens to the best of us.” She shrugs nonchalantly.

Jeffery looks dumbfounded and angry, but resigned in a way that let’s Candace know she will win this one. Real sheltered daddy’s boy.

“You know what, I can’t do this…”

“Oh you will, Jeffery. Do you know how many men I had to sleep with who are hideous to get ahead?”

“That’s your sacrifice, not mine, Candace,” Jeffery growls, staring her down. Kitty’s got claws.

“And now it’s yours. You know, I could always let your mother know I caught you making out with Madison here on the couch, I bet she’ll just love to hear that story. Huh, Jeffery? What will she do this time, beat the gay out of you?”

Tears started to pool in Jeffery’s eyes and Candace wipes the tracks under his right eye away with her thumb.

“I can’t,” he chokes.

“You can,” she rebuffs. “Your ass or my future, Jeffery? It’s no contest.”

“I thought you were my friend…”

“I am,” she whispers as she guides him to the couch before making him sit. There’s still tear tracks running down his cheeks but she allows him to grieve because this has to happen.

“I am your friend Jeffery, but we’re all selfish sometimes, especially when we want better for ourselves. This is my pathway to freedom, Jeffery, and I have to get there. I just have to…”

Jeffery wipes at his eyes and stares at her coldly. “So I’m just collateral damage in your quest to get ahead, right Candace?”

She can’t help the nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. “Well, yeah…sorry, Jeffery.”

“No, you’re not,” he grounds out.

Candace agrees, she’s not. She doesn’t say it though, knowing her facial expression says it all. She expects him to go, to let Professor Lewis fuck him out until she gets that A, cream his insides and maybe down his throat until he’s satisfied. She knows the drill.

Jeffery storms out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him and she laughs.

Real daddy’s boy.


End file.
